


Baby Daddy

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, HYDRA Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Jack gets tag teamed.  Sort of.





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I'm very tired and my other WIP's don't want to let me end them so come lay on the floor with me. :)

Jack knew he was staring but with bright and adorable golden copper colored eyes and wavy black hair he just couldn’t help himself. She couldn’t help it either, staring back at him with a bat of her long lashes and reaching out for the cup of coffee in a to-go cup he held up.

“Uh uh,” The guy, equally as adorable looking, tutted out carrying the maybe one year old against his chest in a carrier, gently coaxing her hand back as he took the coffee himself giving Jack a smile when Rollins had pulled away just in case.

“Thanks, gets her damn self into all sortsa trouble if I ain’t around to keep an eye on her.”

Big eyes peered back at him and frowned softly like she knew exactly what he was saying about her and he grinned, perfect teeth and wonderful smile, leaning forward as one chubby hand reached up to pat his face, lips planting kisses on precious little fingers.

And _God_ , Jack was in so deep.

“Uh so, enjoy.”

He was at a loss for proper words over how absurdly sweet this was.

Mystery guy grinned, tucking the wrapped up toasted bagel in his coat pocket to keep one hand holding the coffee and the other bracing the baby even though she seemed strapped in securely. Wait did he just wink at him? The guy fucking winked at him. 

“Thanks.”

When he turned to leave, the place was dead and so Jack coughed a little, _maybe_ loudly and baby and _maybe?_ daddy turned around again.

“Uh, she’s adorable by the way,” She decided to spit up drool all over her chin to take it home while she beamed and tried to reach for him. Jack’s smile quickly shifted into a bark of a laugh over it, “Yeah, definitely adorable.”

The guy laughed with him, maybe a little color reaching his cheeks as he adjusted the straps on his carrier, “Yeah ain’t she? Little devil though, don’t know how she’s managed to con me ‘round her finger already, ain’t even one yet.”

Grinning, Jack just couldn’t help himself, resting a hand against the counter as he leaned forward and wiggled his fingers while she tried to grab a hold of one, “It’s a dad thing I gather.”

The guy agreed, stepping back towards the counter so little tiny hands could grab a hold of one of Rollins’ fingers and he was in awe of how tight her grip was around his fingertip.

“Wow, she’s got one hellova hold, gonna be grabbing and pulling everything off your tables when she’s walkin’ well. Hope your wife’s ready for that shit- ” He froze, looking from father to baby, cringing a little, “Sorry, force of habit.”

He felt his face warm for being so damn nosy _and_ swearing on top of it even if the kid didn’t know better. Plus the only time his flushed was when his head was around the ovens baking and he was definitely not around any ovens right then, so there was that too.

“Ain’t got a wife,” The guy explained, running his hands along his daughter’s back soothingly. They looked rough and worn but the movements were so light, gentle. “She fucked off when this lil one was born, was gonna..you know. Told her to let me take her, she’s in her life, we’re friends. I got no issues with her bein’ there once in a while as long as she keeps knowin’ she’s got no rights on taking her back.”

There was a fierceness in his man’s voice and Jack felt the corner of his mouth go up, warming him a little at how devoted he was. It was something he could really appreciate. So he took the plunge, he had to. “So, at the risk of losing you as a customer and even worse, losing the visit of this little cutie, I was wondering if maybe you could think about taking my number..my personal one.”

Whatever color his face was going, it was going darker and the guy caught it, letting out a surprised laugh and Jack was sure he was about to get a polite no for the effort. It really wouldn’t surprise him.

“Wow, shit about time. Been waitin’ a couple weeks for you ask." 

Jack's brows went up, "Yeah?"

He nodded, "You had me the second you practically hopped the counter when she dropped her pacifier just to grab it and wash it off with some soap and water before you gave it back.” He smirked, biting at his bottom lip, “Me and her, been workin’ as a team to get you to notice me. We were startin’ to think the bakery guy didn’t swing that way.”

Relief washed over Jack, drawing his hand away from grabby tiny ones so he could offer it up to her father, “So, because I don’t want to keep referring to you as ‘adorable girl’s hot dad’, I’m gonna state the obvious. I’m Jack, nice to meet you.”

The guy laughed, reaching over to take his hand and shake it firmly, “The name’s Brock and my partner in crime here is Flora.” He studied him a second, “Would you be interested in goin’ out for dinner after you close tomorrow night? Our treat.”

Flora made a gleeful noise, clapping her hands together and Jack grinned, nodding immediately, “I’d love to.”

“Well, should go before this one gets fussy.”

Nodding in agreement, Jack wrote his number down on the back of one of his business cards, handing it over, “Looking forward to seeing the both of you tomorrow night.”

Brock smirked, taking a step away as Jack watched Brock rake eyes over him with a bite of his lip, “Hope I get to see a lot more of you later when this one goes to bed.”

A little caught off guard, Jack couldn’t think of anything to say as he watched them both exit his little shop and disappear down the street. He dropped his head forward and let out a small breath of air, knuckling the counter as he tried to get himself to relax. Huffing out a disbelieving laugh, he was definitely going to have a long night with _that_ stuck in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I wrote another Gen fic, 10 points for Gryffindor.


End file.
